


Hold Me Now

by textonym



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Mentions of religion, Other, Single mom Eliza, mother daughter relationship, post alexanders death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textonym/pseuds/textonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Eliza can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Now

Eliza settles into bed alone, as she’s gotten used to, and opens her book. It’s a novel Angelica recommended to her a while ago that she never got around to reading, until now. She’s interrupted, however, when she hears little footsteps and her door creaks open.

“Mommy?” A tiny voice says.

“Hi.” she smiles, slightly concerned. “Sweetie, why aren’t you in bed?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Aw, honey, come here. You can sleep in here with me.”

“Okay,” baby Eliza giggles and hops up onto the bed. She snuggles under the blankets with her mother and Eliza smiles.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Mommy, I’m sad.”

Eliza sighs. “Why, baby?”

“I miss daddy. Why doesn’t he come home?” she sniffles and Eliza can tell she's crying.

Eliza frowns. Her daughter is too young to understand death, only just turning 4. Her concept and understanding of death is still forming. 

Baby Eliza continues crying. “I was in school and we have to make a picture of our family. They asked me where my daddy was and I don’t know.”

“Aw, sweetie.” Eliza holds her closer to her and rubs her back. “Daddy is with the angels now. He didn’t want to leave us, but it’s what God decided.”

“Oh. But why?”

“That’s just how it was. I’m sorry. I miss him too.”

“Oh.” Baby Eliza sniffles. “Okay.”

“Do you think you can sleep?” Eliza wipes her daughter’s tears. “Want me to read to you?”

“Yes.” she says quietly.

“Okay, baby.” Eliza reaches over to a stack of children’s books she has beside her bed. “Which one?”

“Any.”

“Do you want to read the princess one again?”

“Yeah!” she smiles.

“Aw, okay.” Eliza laughs and opens the book. “Once there was a little princess…”


End file.
